


Trouble Maker

by vampiric_mcd



Series: The Sun Will Rise [10]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> "I can't fucking believe that you're teaching my son how to nerve pinch people." He spoke calmly.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Maker

  
Title: Trouble Maker

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Trek universe.

Characters: Spock/Kirk, Bones/Sarek, George

Spoilers: none, I think?

Warnings: This is part of the sun will rise!verse. While there are no (majorly) offensive acts being committed here, there might be acts that are obliquely referred to that might squick people. Be forewarned. Check warnings on the masterpost if you don't even want a hint of any of that crossing your screen. Just saying.

  
Summary: _ "I can't fucking believe that you're teaching my son how to nerve pinch people." He spoke calmly._

  
Prompt: This is for [](http://larawander5.livejournal.com/profile)[**larawander5**](http://larawander5.livejournal.com/) who prompted me this: ** Can I please see Spock teaching George the Vulcan nerve pinch? You know George will want to practice. I really want to see some antics.** The [Prompt me!](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/48246.html) post can be found here.

  
Word count: 1050

  
A/N/ I know I've left the prompts shamefully long. As I said in the first posted prompt, I'm working on the other prompts though!

  


I'm a troublemaker  
Never been a faker  
Doing things my own way  
And never giving up

  
_Trouble maker by Weezer_

  
Jim had never felt more conflicted in his life – not knowing whether to be completely outraged or proud. In truth, he felt mostly worried. He looked from Sarek to Spock to George and then looked at Bones who was slowly regaining consciousness on the bio-bed. Apparently, the two Vulcans had opted to teach his little man how to properly apply the Vulcan nerve pinch. And then they had turned George loose on unsuspecting victims – the first, and only one if Jim had anything to say about, being Bones.

  
George looked worried as Bones groaned awake. His son had panicked when he had performed the pinch and his uncle had actually collapsed as a result. Jim somehow suspected that the reality of the pinch was something that exceeded the excitement of the theoretical knowledge of such a move. It had badly startled his son – fear warring with pride. A murmur in the back of the infirmary told Jim that Bones had truly begun to come out of it. His own heart beat more calmly as a result. He could hear Chapel quietly informing his best friend of what had occurred. Jim focused his attention back on the three culprits and most especially on the two elder ones.

  
"I can't fucking believe that you're teaching my son how to nerve pinch people." He spoke calmly.

  
Spock and Sarek exchanged what would be a worried glance on humans. Jim's eyes narrowed.

  
"Not only did you not tell me that you were doing so, you also encouraged him to actually field test it. And look what happened!" He hissed. "Bones not only passed out but he hit his head when he fell down. What if something else had happened? Something worse? Did you even consider that Bones might have an anomalous reaction to the pinch? Did you even think at all? Why in the hell are you teaching my little boy to incapacitate people?"

  
George sniffled as his fist rubbed at one of his cheeks. Jim turned to fully face him. His son looked scared and upset – not at all like the proud yet worried little boy that he had encountered with his father and grandfather – not at all hesitantly celebrating the successful pinching of his first unsuspecting victim. Jim reached out and lifted his son into his arms. Little arms clutched at his neck.

  
"I'm sorry daddy." George sniffled piteously against his neck, wetness trailing down it. His boy's breath hitched.

  
"It's alright George." Jim soothed, rubbing circles on the boy's back. He glared both Vulcans into silence as they looked as if they were going to speak. He then focused his attention back on his son. He didn't want to scare the boy too much, but he needed to learn that there were consequences for every action. He glared at Sarek and Spock again as George sobbed even more. The two Vulcans looked a bit pole axed about the whole situation. His son muttered into Jim's neck about Bones and not thinking his uncle would get hurt and that he was so very sorry.

  
"Your uncle Bones is fine." Jim spoke clearly. Though by the looks of the murderous expression on his best friend as he slowly pushed himself upright, there were going to be two Vulcans that weren't as fine. Well, it served them right. Jim looked back at his son, who drew back a little. Angry red splotches littered his son's face and it tugged at his heart. Still, the child had to learn.

  
"I'm proud of you for learning something so difficult." Jim spoke truthfully. "But you need to consider everything that could happen when you use something like that."

  
George's body shuddered as the boy inhaled sharply. His eyes were serious and he nodded quickly.

  
"You didn't expect your uncle Bones to fall down and hurt himself when you pinched him, did you?"

  
The boy shook his head frantically. George adored Bones and would never want to see him come to any harm – especially something induced by George himself. Jim knew how that felt. The awful feeling of having unintentionally hurt someone you loved – to have seemingly failed them. Perhaps the feeling would be lesson enough to drive the point home. His son wouldn't be using the nerve pinch on random people if this was the reaction it got him.

  
"Well, I'm sure that your uncle Bones knows you didn't mean to hurt him. And he still loves you just the same, just like daddy will always love you." He kissed his son's brow in comfort. "It's a good and useful skill to have, but you've got to be more careful, George."

  
The boy nodded anxiously and clung to his neck again, tucking his head under his chin as Jim turned to face the two Vulcans again.

  
"Don't think I'm done with either one of you yet." Jim hissed in warning. Spock frowned as Sarek blinked in response.

  
"Why can't you proceed with us at this time?" The Vulcan inquired. Jim just raised an eyebrow in reply. Bones offered the explanation Jim knew had been coming as the doctor came up behind the two Vulcans and unflinchingly pressed a hypo-spray on both their necks. The two Vulcans crumbled almost instantaneously and somewhat comically to the floor. They really should have known better than to let his son target Bones. George made an awed sound at the sight – his grief and fear almost an afterthought.

  
"Let's see how you two like it." Bones muttered gruffly as he rubbed his neck again. The bruise stood out clearly unto his pale skin. Jim bit his lip in amusement. He had a feeling that Sarek would be getting a lot of grief from this little stunt.

  
"Uncle Bones." George spoke in obvious fascination. "That's even better than a nerve pinch."

  
Bones casually stepped over the two Vulcans and rubbed his knuckles over George's head, meeting Jim's amused gaze. Bones just raised his own eyebrow at Jim in reply. He then smiled at his godson, whose eyes took on worshipful quality as he looked from his grandfather and father to his godfather.

  
"And don't you forget it squirt."

  
George just smiled brilliantly.

  
End.

Reviews are always appreciated.

For more in this !verse please visit the [Masterpost](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/39455.html)

_   
**fic: Startrek XI (the sun will rise) Trouble Maker**   
_


End file.
